Someone To Watch Over Me
by LadyFangs
Summary: "When we lay together at night, I could hear his soft breathing. His presence soothed me, and in the blackness of space, I knew this was love." *NOT A SLASH STORY*


_Author's Note: I was thrilled when I first wrote this and so excited that I showed it to a fellow writer-friend. Then, she popped my bubble of euphoria when she said, "I love you, but sorry babe- that's been done before". So now, I say, "well, I have never seen it done like THIS." It gave me a chuckle. Enjoy. _**  


* * *

  
Someone To Watch Over Me**

When I was born, they said I was beautiful. They called me a masterpiece- the best and brightest the galaxy had ever known.

My parents were particular about who would be my mate. I was different. Created for only the best- only the exceptional would do for me.

I waited patiently as they chose my mate. It was a long process, and I watched, singular and lonely, as my sisters were married and taken from me. I loved them, and they loved me, and I was sad to see them go. They flew off to distant places, leaving me behind to wait. I admit to feeling jealous and insecure, seeing my sisters mated and happy, while I sat like precious china on a shelf.

It was one thing to be beautiful, to be sought after and special- but another, to be placed on a pedestal, to be admired and worshiped, but never touched. And I _longed_ to know a man's touch.

Then, the day came when my parents approached me. They said I was to be mated, and I was thrilled. Soon, I would know a man, and he would know me, and, like my sisters, we would be together and sail off into the galaxy.

The first time he touched me was like magic. I loved the way he ran his fingers around my skin, kept supple and clean through the meticulous care given me by my parents' personal staff.

When we lay together at night, I could hear his soft breathing; His presence soothed me, and in the blackness of space, I knew this was love.

_Until…_

It hurt! Oh, I was injured. We did not know our attackers, but the pain was so great, and I could not help but shudder under the impact. My mate, tried to protect me, placing comforting hands upon my person, and though his presence soothed me, it couldn't take away my fear. I was damaged, and I heard my sisters' cries. I felt their demise more acutely than any pain of my own and under all the sadness and grief, and pain, I couldn't help but cry. And then, to puncture my heart, this enemy…he took from me, the only man I had ever loved. My mate was ripped from me by an enemy I had not seen…nor known.

And I was incensed.

Anger, so pure and hot, burned within my veins…and the rage… RAGE! Welled up in my soul…and I saw nothing. Nothing but blackness… and vengeance. I cannot recall anything about those moments, so blinded by hate I was. Yet, in the midst of my rage…there was one thing that seemed to follow me. The color blue.

I have been told we were saved by this other. Of him, I know nothing. I do not remember the time spent in the hospital. But I have been told I fought valiantly. I cannot independently confirm that assessment. All I know is that I have lost my mate, and again, I am lonely.

My parents are by my side, looking upon me with both pride and sadness in their eyes. Only a few of my sisters have survived, and they too, lay beside me. Our lives are shattered.

Our hearts grieve in unison.

Weeks later, I had recovered physically. My parents were once again proud. Our family was re-building, and I too, was a part of that. We became closer to one another, and as they days and weeks passed, there was chatter and talk about new mates- though, I was not as enthused about this as my sisters.

I could not forget my first lover, he who had held me and touched me.

I watched my sisters reunite with or be given new mates, and it was as before. I was, of course, the last. This time, I was in no hurry. For, surely, no other mate would have a place in my heart.

And then the day came when my parents said to me, "we have chosen a mate for you." And I admit to not being pleased.

But when the day came when I was to be wed, I looked upon blue eyes, and instantly I fell.

It was him, the stranger who had saved me. I recognized his face, from a place in my past.

It was our wedding night, and leaving me more aware than any other ever had, he lay in bed, safe in my embrace. I felt his gentle touch slowly trail across my skin.

It sent a thrill through my body, that only one other had ever done.

"Till death do us part, my love." He said.

And in that moment, we were one.

*Personification of the Enterprise, as seen in TOS, TAS, and 2009.


End file.
